


Three Dates

by NHarmonic



Series: Whitebeard Pirates [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace loves Marco, But they aren't even dating, Flowers and Symbolism, M/M, Marco is slowly falling, Marriage Proposal, Nonsexual Bathing, meteor shower, possibly more tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHarmonic/pseuds/NHarmonic
Summary: Summary: “Pops!” Ace shouted. Whitebeard looked at his youngest son, who was across the deck.“Yes?” he called back.Ace beamed. “Let me marry Marco!”…“WHAT?!”on Hiatus but they kiss! sorry!





	1. Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is part of my series but I don’t think I’ll be writing too much on MarcoAce. As much as I love that couple, I love the relationship of brotherhood between them, and Thatch, more.

Can anyone recall, with perfect clarity, the day they fell in love with the person they'd be with forever?

Ace could.

Ace had been a member of the Whitebeard family for three months now. They were sailing rather peacefully when all of the sudden some no-name rookie had attacked the _Moby_. Ace, Marco, and Thatch had been back to back, happily beating on the rookie who thought he was the shit, just because he had some devil fruit.

Ace hadn’t taken his meds that morning, the attacking rookie had interrupted breakfast, and so it shouldn’t have been a surprise when he suddenly collapsed. There was nothing, and then suddenly, there was everything.

“-ce…. Ace, yoi!” 

Ace blinked, his eyes slowly focusing.

This is where that perfect clarity kicked in. It was blindingly bright until his eyes found the sky; there had been exactly five clouds above him before his vision was overtaken by Marco.

“Ace, are you okay?” Marco demanded, covering his brother’s prone form with his own body.

Ace could only move his eyes. Suddenly, Marco wasn’t just a guy who decided to wear his shirt unbuttoned. Marco’s body was built, his muscles toned, his skin tanned. He was sexy.

“How is he, Marco?!” Thatch called from elsewhere.

“I think it’s the cataplexy yoi!” Marco called back. “Cover us!”

“Right!”

Marco looked back at Ace. “Don’t worry Ace, we’ll take care of you,” he swore.

Ace didn’t really hear him, or the battle around them. All he could focus on was Marco’s eyes. They were no longer just bright, blue orbs. They were polished sapphire, framed by silky, blonde hair.

“Dammit yoi!” Marco cursed, then looked at Ace. “Ace, You. Will. Be. Fine.”

Marco stood up, three more commanders joining the first and fourth in protecting Ace. Ace still couldn’t move, watching with mesmerized eyes as teal flames overtook Marco’s body. Ace already thought the phoenix was above all in strength and power, but now it was different. Marco’s phoenix was beauty, and fire, and freedom.

From then on, Ace would never be the same.

~?~?~?~

For months, Ace never said anything. Not because he was scared to, of being rejected by either Marco or his family; they loved him and would accept him no matter what. Truthfully, Ace kept it to himself merely because he felt no need to share. 

Ace and Marco had already been pretty close, and Ace found himself satisfied with that. Sure, Ace became a little more touchy-feely; hanging on Marco’s shoulders, tackling Marco at random moments, those kinds of thing. And even though Marco always protested against the treatment, Ace could always see that the other never really meant it.

Somewhere in Ace’s head, this felt like dating. Flirting between teenagers. The love between two young men.

Perhaps it's it that thought that caused this day to happen.

~?~?~?~

Four months after falling in love with the phoenix, Ace found himself staring. Marco was sitting on the arm of Whitebeard’s throne, laughing at something their shared father had said. He looked so beautiful. So carefree. He glowed with happiness and passion.

And so, it was from across the deck, nearly fifty feet away, where at least two hundred men and women were, Ace couldn’t stop himself and he spoke.

Or rather, shouted.

“Pops!” Ace shouted, a grin on his mouth, and a blush in his cheeks.

Used to Ace’s exuberance, most continued with what they were doing, but all of the commanders on deck, as well as Whitebeard and Marco, paused to look at their youngest brother. Whitebeard’s eyebrow rose in question.

“Yes Ace?” he called back calmly.

Ace beamed. “Let me marry Marco!” he shouted.

**. . .**

**“WHAT?!”**

Whitebeard’s other eyebrow rose in surprise.

“What the fuck Ace?!” Marco demanded, his face glowing with blood.

Whitebeard’s face was blank but on the inside, he was incredulous as he looked at his youngest son, then to his eldest.

“I hadn’t realized you two were dating,” Whitebeard noted cautiously.

“We’re not yoi!” Marco barked at his father.

“Then why-?” Whitebeard began.

“Pops! Let me marry Marco!” Ace shouted again.

“Ace!” Marco barked back, finally looked at the fire user.

“Pops!” Ace whined.

“It isn’t his decision yoi!” Marco shouted, pointing at his father.

“So you’ll say yes?” Ace asked excitedly.

“Fuck no!” 

“Enough,” Whitebeard commanded, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Ace come here,” the youth quickly complied.

“Marco, stay,” Whitebeard grabbed Marco’s foot as the man tried to escape.

“The rest of you,” Whitebeard didn’t even have to finish as instantly everyone found something to do.

“Now what is going on?” Whitebeard asked.

“Pops, let me marry Marco,” Ace began.

“What the hell Ace, yoi?!” Marco shouted.

“I promise to love and cherish him forever and let him go on missions at least once a month by himself,” Ace continued.

“How is that your decision to make?!”

“Pops! I wanna marry Marco!” 

“Where is this even coming from yoi?!”

“Pops!”

“Oyaji!”

“Quiet!” Whitebeard finally said, and their mouths snapped shut.

“Thank you,” Whitebeard huffed.  _ “Should have known this would come with fatherhood.” _

“Now,” Whitebeard looked to Ace. “From the sounds of it, it's a little too soon for marriage Ace.”

“I don’t care,” Ace denied. “I love Marco, and I want to marry him.”

Marco blushed. “You can’t just marry someone, yoi.”

“Says who?” Ace demanded.

“ _ I _ say.”

“But Maaarcooo!”

“How about a compromise,” Whitebeard interrupted, holding up his hands. “Three dates.”

“Three dates?”  - “Three dates?!”

“Three dates,” Whitebeard repeated. “Ace, you have three dates to convince Marco to start dating. Marriage can come later if you succeed.”

“Don’t I get a say in this, yoi?” Marco demanded.

The other two looked at him. “You won’t give him a chance Marco?” Whitebeard asked, “I know your preferences lie in both sexes.”

“I don’t think with my cock Oyaji,” Marco groused.

“Let me try!” Ace begged, then bowed at the waist. “Please let me try Marco!”

Marco’s blushed returned tenfold. “You just fucking screamed across the deck asking Oyaji to let us marry! What the hell am I supposed to say to that yoi?!” 

Ace looked down; shame on his face. “That you’ll give me a chance?” he begged quietly.

Marco’s face softened, and he looked to Whitebeard for guidance.

“It’s your decision, in the end, Marco,” Whitebeard said gently.

Marco sighed and looked at Ace, who didn’t look back. “...Okay yoi.”

Ace beamed. “Thanks, Marco!” before he turned and ran for the door to  _ Moby _ ’s underbelly. “Just you wait! These’ll be the best dates you’ve been on!”

Marco sighed, ignoring his father’s amusement. Why did he have the feeling he’d regret this? But then…

Marco watched Ace’s beaming face as the teen bragged to Thatch and Vista. The smallest of smiles appeared. Maybe… 


	2. Meteors Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The first date; pancakes and daifuku with a little meteors added in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: you know how most date turn out shitty, or embarrassing. Yea… I’m defying logic cuz I don’t feel like making a comedy. This will be an epic first date.

“What was I thinking, yoi?” Marco asked, pressing his palms into his eye sockets.

“Well,” Thatch hummed, still thinking of his response. “I think…. That you would not have said yes, had you not had a small little coil of hope that Ace would ask you out.”

Marco blushed and that was all the answer Thatch needed.

“Even so,” Marco said, “What the hell was Ace thinking shouting that across the fucking deck yoi? I mean, what will the others think?”

Marco groaned. “God. How the hell can I face the others yoi?”

“You know no one would care about whether or not you and Ace dated,” Thatch admonished, “Papa has married plenty of our siblings.” 

“That doesn’t help me get over the embarrassment of everyone hearing Ace confess his love,” Marco murmured.

Thatch chuckled. “If it makes you feel better, quite a few people, not naming any names, were making bets on who’d confess first,” Thatch said.

Marco looked at him incredulously. “The crew bets on my and Ace’s love life yoi?” 

Thatch snorts. “It's not all about you Marco,” he said, “Plenty of people are betting on me asking out Izou.”

Marco paused. “Are you going to?”

Thatch deadpanned. “Is this about me and Izou, or about you and Ace?” he retorted.

Marco slouched. “I wish it was about you,” he sighed, “Be easier yoi.”

“Ok, take it like this Marco,” Thatch said, leaning forward. “It's three dates. With Ace.”

Marco facepalmed. “That’s what we’ve been talking about for the hour yoi!” 

“And that's exactly what it is,” Thatch stressed. “Just three dates. Think of it this way. We’re still sea-bound until tomorrow. That gives you the rest of the night to clear your head and calm yourself down. Not only that; it's Ace. Ace’s definition of a date is probably eating out. You guys do that all that time.”

Marco breathed out through his nose. “I hadn’t thought of it like that,” he allowed.

“See? Now is that so bad?” Thatch agreed.

**Knock, knock**

Thatch frowned, “I’ll send them off,” he stood, “You can stay here and cool down if you like.”

“No go ahead yoi,” Marco said, “It might be important.”

Thatch opened the door and the two commanders paused in surprise.

“Ace yoi,” Marco said.

Ace grinned. “Hey Marco, Thatch,” he greeted and looked at Marco. “I wanted to start our first date.”

Marco sputtered. “But we only made the deal after lunch,” he protested.

“Yea, I figure I’d start soon,” Ace said, “And it just so happens that I asked you out at the right time.”

Ace smiled, offering his hand. “What do you say?”

Marco blushed, but only hesitated a moment before he took the offered hand. Ace led Marco on deck and Marco was momentarily surprised to see that it was dark out; clearly, he’d been hiding with Thatch longer than he realized. Marco frowned as he noticed they weren’t heading for the galley.

“We’re not getting dinner yoi?” Marco asked, looking at Ace.

Ace grinned. “No, we’re heading for the crow’s nest,” he said pointing up, “It has the best view, and I already brought something to eat.”

Ace patted something on his back, which Marco finally noticed as a small basket. Ace smiled at Marco once more before making his way to the ladder, Marco delayed in going, staring at Ace.

A picnic, just the two of them, in the crow's nest. Marco blushed. What were they-? They were going to be alone.

“Marco.”

Marco jolted and looked up. Ace had noticed him not following and had stepped back down so they were closer. Ace smiled reassuringly.

“If being alone is too soon then we can eat in the galley,” Ace said, “though… we’d be missing out on something pretty amazing if we go inside.”

Marco stared at him for a moment before he composed himself. “I’m coming yoi,” he said, as though he hadn’t had a moment of panic.

Saying nothing, Ace returned to his assent to the crows nest. Marco didn’t hesitate this time and followed after the man trying to win him over. Ace went inside and then turned to ensure Marco made it up, though he knew the phoenix man would be fine if he did happen to fall.

“What are we doing up here Ace?” Marco asked as he climbed in.

Marco paused in surprise. The crows nest had been fitted with a couch, how Ace got it in there, he’d never know, and it had a fuzzy blanket thrown over it. The open windows made the crow’s nest cold, but looking the couch and blanket, Marco felt warm.

Marco allowed himself to be led to the couch, where the blanket was then placed over his shoulders. Marco was momentarily surprised when the blanket was actually, physically warm. Ace grinned at him.

“I ran in the dryer before I brought it up here,” he explained and pulled the basket off his back.

Marco watched curiously as Ace pulled out two containers, and placed them both on the small folding table that was left in the nest. Marco frowned in confusion as Ace revealed the food he had brought up. In the larger container was flat, circular food, that looked almost like a pancake, but was stuffed full of scallions, shrimp, clams, and what was either octopus or squid. The second, smaller, container held six, palm-sized dumplings; paired up, they were covered in a white powder and were white, green, and pink. 

Ace smiled. “These are some foods that come from my home island,” he explained and pointed. “This is haemul pajeon, which is a seafood pancake, and these are daifuku mochi, which I guess you could say are sweet dumplings.”

“I’ve never seen those before yoi,” Marco said, looking at them curiously.

“Yea, the pancakes are more known throughout East Blue,” Ace agreed, “but the daifuku are actually pretty popular in Paradise.”

“I’m not one for sweets yoi,” Marco said as an explanation.

“I think you’ll like this,” Ace chuckled, then offered the container of seafood pancake.

Marco looked at his curiously, picking up a slice and examining it more closely. It did have the texture of a pancake, for the most part, and was crispy like a hashbrown; it was looked to have more seafood than batter. Looking most closely, it had shrimp, clam, squid, crab, and some kind of white fish. There was plenty of ringlets of scallions. Marco wasn’t really sure how it would taste, but he loved seafood, so it couldn't be too bad.

Marco took a bite. 

“Oh.”

“Right?” Ace beamed, eating his own.

Marco chewed, looking at the pancake in wonder and surprise. It was salty, and savory, with a little spice from peppers, and even had egg mixed in as well. There taste was amazing, and each bite was a great mouthful of the sea without that annoying sensation of drowning. 

Marco smiled softly, picking up another slice. “You’d give Thatch a run for his money yoi,” Marco said, quickly eating it.

“Haha, let’s not pop Thatch’s bubble as head chef,” Ace said.

“Think you could make this with seaking meat next time?” Marco wondered.

Ace paused. “Next time?” he asked.

Marco blushed, looking away from Ace. “You still get two dates yoi,” he huffed.

Ace grinned. “Right,” he agreed and picked up the deserts. “Try the white one first.”

Marco swallowed his last bite of pancake and frowned. “I really don’t like sweets yoi,” he said.

“Just trust me,” Ace smiled.

Huffing, Marco complied, picking up the white ball. Marco hummed in surprise. It was squishy, like a marshmallow, and the powder on it felt like flour but smelled like cornstarch. Squeezing it lightly again, Marco brought it to his mouth. It was chewy and salty, and the insides had the texture of sweet potato mash. It was different, and Marco could easily say he’s never had it before, but it wasn’t terrible.

“Not bad,” Marco said.

“That one is the salty kind,” Ace explained, “There’s red bean paste in it that wasn’t sweetened, which makes it taste a little salty.”

“And the other ones?” Marco wondered, taking up a green one.

Ace took a pink one. “The one you have is filled with bean paste too, but sweeter, and the green stuff is made from a sunflower-like plant,” he said, taking a bite, “Mine is simple, it’s strawberry flavored.”

Marco picked up the second strawberry one. “This one’s good too,” he said, then smiled at Ace. “You’ve outdone yourself Ace.”

Ace beamed, “Thanks,” he said, then blushed, scratching his head. “These are actually more for me than you.”

“Oh?” Marco asked curiously.

“Yea,” Ace said, “There isn’t really a way to confirm it since the languages were mostly lost, but supposedly daifuku means ‘great luck’. I’m hoping they’ll give me some luck in wooing you.”

Marco’s face flushed and he looked away. _“They might be working in your favor Ace,”_ he thought.

Ace looked about to say something more, when he stopped himself, looking outside. Ace shot up.

“Look, Marco,” he said, pointing. “It's the surprise!”

Marco looked over curiously and he gasped silently. A meteor shower was taking place; streaks of oranges and yellows and reds going across the sky. It was told of great, big world's above them. It was beautiful. But…

Marco looked at Ace. Marco blushed. Ace was looking at him with a passionate expression.

“You’re beautiful,” Ace said.

Marco huffed, looking away. “Whatever yoi,” he said quietly.

“No, I mean it,” Ace turned Marco’s face back to him. “You look really beautiful right now.”

Marco’s hand subconsciously found Ace’s. “Thanks, yoi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Date night 1: Success. Date night 2: hopefully coming soon! Please leave your kudos and reviews and tell me how I’m doing, I’d really appreciate it!  
> I know Thatch was a little OOC, but with the small moments we see in Ace’s memories, I don’t really see how people define in as always unserious and a prankster. Don’t get me wrong, I love Thatch that way, but I think he knows when to be serious too, for his brothers.


	3. Post-Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: And here comes the end of the first date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: NathanLewis, a commenter, said I should try and add a little IzoThatch, so I said what the hell. This story is mainly MarcoAce, though, so I’ll only add a few undertones. Just to keep it with Marco and Ace.

“Izou,” Marco began, lying on his brother’s bed, “What does it mean when I spend the whole night with the guy who was my brother and had announced his love for me for the whole crew to hear?”

Izou didn’t bother looking over, his focus on his embroidery. “I think it means I have some juicy gossip.”

“I’m serious yoi,” Marco swore.

“Well so was I,” Izou huffed, finally turning his attention to his brother. “What's the big deal? You told me you’ve been wanting to ask Ace on a date ever since Chichi-ue brought him on board.”

“I know but-,” Marco groaned. “It’s too soon! I mean- I spent months pining after him and suddenly he screams to the whole crew that he loves me! How the hell does that work yoi?”

Izou sighed, leaning back in his seat. “Alright. Clearly, you need a pep talk. Listen-.”

Izou paused, glancing to the door. “Where the hell is Ace anyways?” he asked.

**~?~?~?~**

“Pops?” Ace asked.

Whitebeard glanced down at the man who was lying across his lap. “Yes son?” he asked back.

Ace didn’t give his usual smile at the title. “Have I done something wrong?” he asked, tilting his hat over his eyes.

Whitebeard hummed, running his thumb over his son’s belly. “Why do you ask?” he replied. “I thought you said your date with Marco went well?”

“It did,” Ace swore, then sighed. “But Marco’s been avoiding me since we woke up on the couch this morning.”

“Marco has liked you for some time,” Whitebeard replied simply, and sipped his sake.

Ace shot up, only to groan as the thumb that had been rubbing his belly jabbed him in the gut.

“Guararara,” Whitebeard laughed, rubbing away the pain.

“Really?” Ace choked.

“Marco never told me himself,” Whitebeard said, “But I know my son.”

“Wow,” Ace uttered, a blush coming to his cheeks.

“You sound surprised,” Whitebeard hummed, “You’re a fine young man. I even heard Thatch’s woes of horror when women flocked to you instead of himself.”

“Well- yea,” Ace said. “But looks- those are superficial. Marco knows _me._ You know? He’s seen me swallow a chicken whole. And saw me fall overboard after I fell asleep. Hell, he saw me with purple hair that one time Haruta pranked me.”

“Your point?” Whitebeard asked.

“How can anyone see that and think lover?” Ace snorted.

“Everything you mentioned is simply parts of what makes you such an amazing young man, my son,” Whitebeard said. “Marco likes those qualities in you. Just as I’m sure you’ve noticed a few of his quirks.”

Ace blushed, a slight smile coming on. “He really does have a ‘nest’ in his room,” he said, “I saw it; he piles blankets in the corner and pretends it's dirty laundry. And the way he says ‘yoi’... it's takes everything I have not to grin at him.”

“Guararara,” Whitebeard laughed. “It's not every day I hear of Marco described in such a loving manner.”

Ace beamed, trying to hide his red face under his hat. His grin fell as he remembered the original topic of their conversation.

“If we already like each other, then how come he reacted so weird to me yesterday?” Ace asked.

“Everyone reacts differently to affection,” Whitebeard replied. “Marco and I had been sailing for three years before he called me Oyaji. By then we’d already had a hundred members, and he still never called me Oyaji.”

“Really?” Ace asked in shock.

Whitebeard smiled in a whimsical manner. “Indeed. I think he shocked himself more than he shocked me when he finally did call me Oyaji,” and he laughed, drinking more sake.

Whitebeard rested his chin on his fist. “Marco may be a little slower in sharing his feelings,” he said, “But when he does share them; he’ll be yours forever.”

Ace smiled. “I swear I’ll take care of him,” he swore.

“Guararara,” Whitebeard sighed, patting Ace’s belly. “Such a joy; being a father. My most precious memories involve my children coming to me for help in problems such as these.”

“Mine too Pops,” Ace agreed.

“Now,” Whitebeard said, straightening up; Ace sat up as well. “Ace, you are going to buck-up and find Marco. You cannot let Marco chicken out on your last two dates. Be gentle with him, and remember to have a good time. Yes?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> This was actually supposed to be Date2 but it turned into a hurt/comfort for Ace with a little Marco. Don’t worry about what Izou says to Marco; it's basically similar to Pop’s talk to Ace but more along the lines of ‘be more open’. Anyways, hopefully, I’ll post Date2 tomorrow, as I don’t have work tomorrow.
> 
> Ja ne~!


	5. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Everyone, man or woman, loves flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry this took a bit, I’m between story ideas. But I swear to do my best to finish this! I own nothing! Not One Piece, not the pictures, Nothing!

“Marco!”

“Izou, hide me yoi,” Marco begged, diving for the other side of the bed.

“I most certainly will not,” Izou replied, standing up.

Marco heard the door open. “Hey Izou, I heard Marco was in here?” Ace’s voice asked.

“He isn’t now,” Izou replied with an inviting tone, “But if you give me a minute, he might be.”

“I’ll wait forever,” Ace gushed and Marco blushed in his hiding place.

The door closed.

“Marco.”

Marco looked up from his hiding spot. “I’m scared,” he murmured.

Izou sighed, sitting on the bed. “I can make him leave,” he offered lightly.

“I’d rather you didn’t!” Ace called through the door.

Marco grimaced and Izou turned to the door. “Shut it Ace! I’m talking to my shadow!” 

Izou rolled his eyes before his hand found Marco's head. Marco found himself relaxing slightly at his brother’s warm touch. 

“How do I know it's real Izou?” Marco asked quietly.

“Ace will prove himself,” Izou replied easily, “Just as he always does brother.”

Marco stared at his brother for a moment before taking Izou’s hand in his own and squeezing it tightly. Taking a deep breath, Marco stood and walked to the door, letting Izou’s hand go at the last minute. Marco opened the door.

Ace smiled at him softly. “Hi Marco,” he said.

Marco stared. “Hi Ace yoi,” he said. “I’m sorry about this morning.”

Ace smiled warmly as he remembered Marco lying in his arms. “There’s nothing to apologize for,” he said, “We had a good time and we fell asleep together. If anything I should apologize. I was too cocky when we woke up.”

Marco blushed and Izou chuckled in amusement when Ace bowed. “Sorry for being a cocky bastard,” Ace said.

Marco looked away, embarrassment clear. “Yea ok yoi,” he said, scratching his head.

Ace straightened with a smile. “We’re about to dock,” he said in an offering tone, “Meet me on deck in an hour?”

Marco pursed his lips. “Will you tell me what we’re doing?” he asked.

“Just some walking,” Ace chuckled. “Haruta says they’re having a flower festival of some kind.”

“Flowers?” Izou perked.

Ace snorted. “Yes Izou,” he said, tilting his head around. “It’s a winter island and the festival celebrates the flowers that have the ‘strength’ to push through the snow.”

Marco peeked behind himself. “You know yoi,” he grinned, “I bet Thatch wouldn’t say no to a date.”

Izou huffed hauntingly, waving them off. “Go away before I stick a needle in you,” he said.

Ace laughed. “Okay Whiskey,” he teased and took Marco’s hand.

“Not Marco,” Izou interjected.

“Huh?” they asked in unison.

“Weren’t you trying to kick me out yoi?” Marco asked.

“Well now you’re going to a festival,” Izou denied. “And as I recall, you don’t have a yukata.”

“Uh- well,” Marco stuttered, sweat dropping. 

Suddenly Izou was between them. “Ace, goodbye.”  **Slam!**

**~?~?~?~**

“You look good, son,” Whitebeard noted, leaning over his throne. “You clean up well.”

Ace beamed. He was wearing a yukata designed by his mother before he was born. It was after he left Dawn Island that he finally had it commissioned. Wear for the first time when it was finished, he cried for hours over the mother he lost and would never have. Now, this yukata would bring happy memories, with his mother watching over.

 

 

“Thanks, Pops,”  Ace grinned. “Mama designed this before I was born.”

“She did always have an eye for fabric,” Whitebeard told him.

“So I gathered,” Ace smiled, then it dimmed. “Do you think she’d be proud of this? Me, dating a man, and being a son to you?”

Whitebeard hummed. “I didn’t know her well,” he said, “But from what I do know; I know she’d want you happy above all else.”

Ace smiled. “Thanks, Pops,” he said again.

“Oh, Ace~! I’ve got your date!”

Beaming, Ace turned to greet Marco and Izou only to freeze and stare. Ace’s mind drew up a blank as he stared at the man who held his heart. Beautiful didn’t even begin to cut it.

Marco was clearly very flustered as he tugged his sleeve, not looking at anyone but the ground. Marco’s face darkened as his head was lifted by gentle hands on his face.

“Beau-,” Ace began breathlessly, then shook his head. “No. Words can’t begin to describe you. You’re immensurable Marco.”

Izou rolled his head. “What am I? Chopped liver?” he asked, sniffing.

Ace smiled but didn’t look at his brother. “You’re pretty too Izou,” he said.

“Pretty.” Izou huffed.

“But not nearly as much as Marco.”

Marco’s face got so hot that sparks ignited in his hair. Whitebeard laughed and Izou blushed too, hiding it behind his sleeve.

“Calm down Marco,” Whitebeard said, using a finger to ruffle his son’s hair. “Let’s not make the boy faint Ace.”

“Alright Pops,” Ace beamed, finally looking away from his date. “You gonna give me the ‘dad talk’?”

Everyone present laughed while Marco gawked, hitting Ace in the back of the head. “Shut up yoi!” Marco barked.

“Oh good!” Thatch called, running over, “I thought for a second I’d miss-!”

Thatch froze and Izou glanced over his shoulder at the fourth commander. “Thatch?” Izou asked.

Thatch blushed. “H-hi Izou,” he said.

Izou chuckled. “Hello Thatch,” he replied in amusement.

Marco snorted at their flirting. “You wanted something Thatch yoi?” he said.

Thatch jolted. “Oh- right,” Thatch lifted his hand, revealing a netsuke, modeled after his zoan form. “For your cigarettes.”

Snorting, Ace took the small container, tying it to Marco’s obi, and then tucking the charm underneath. Ace stared for a moment after and Marco flushed again.

“You best leave now,” Whitebeard advised, smiling softly at his adorable children.

“Right,” Ace agreed, then offered his arm. “Marco?”

Marco sighed, then placed his hand in Ace’s elbow. “Yea alright yoi.”

**~?~?~?~**

Marco was laughing.

Ace saw him do that a lot in their time together before he confessed, but something about this was different. Marco wasn’t laughing because Thatch had done something funny, or because Izou had punished Haruta for pulling a prank. This was Marco laughing at himself, for having fun. It was beautiful. Another thing to add to the list of “Why I love Marco”.

“What is it yoi?” Marco asked, his laughter stopping at Ace’s expression.

Ace smiled. “I can’t say it enough,” he replied, “How beautiful you are.”

Instead of blushing, Marco looked away. “I liked you,” he said.

Ace paused, “What do you mean?” he asked cautiously.

“From the moment Oyaji saw you, and ask you to join our crew,” Marco continued, “I like you yoi. You were freedom, and confidence, and so- God, so beautiful.”

Ace frowned. “And now?” he asked. Was Marco turning him down?

“Now,” Marco looked at him. “Now, yoi; how can I know it's real? It's been months. I’d almost been over you. I was ready to move on.”

Marco tightened his arms around the Toroto plush Ace had won for him. “How can I let myself enjoy this? How do I know-,” Marco squeezed tighter. “How do I know you won’t stop loving me, and that I won’t end up hurt again yoi?”

Ace frowned, then almost spoke, only to stop again and bite his lip. Ace looked away, trying to figure out what he needed to say; the right thing to say. Suddenly, Ace’s gaze landed on one of the many vendors selling their wares; this particular one sold flowers.

Ace grabbed Marco’s hand, pulling him to the vendor. 

“Ace yoi?” Marco asked 

Ace released Marco’s hand. "Mama liked flowers so I learned to define them," Ace explained lightly. "Hold your hand up."

Curious, Marco complied, and he was given a sheet of bouquet paper. Ace picked out a few flowers, all the same, with thin stems and long, white petals, and he put them on the paper.

"This is cyclamen. They represent sincerity and lasting feelings." Ace looked at Marco, "These are so you know that I'm telling the truth and that I'll always love you."

Marco blushed, looking at the flowers with new understanding.

Next, Ace grabbed some green, pine-like branches.

"Evergreens, meaning determination and strength," Ace smiled, "I'm  _ determined _ to have you, Marco."

Marco stared, small tears gathering in his eyes, and Ace picked up some white carnations.

"Different colors have different meanings," Ace explained, "White means pure love."

Marco's face was a red flaming mess. Finally, Ace picked a single, red rose. Ace placed it on top of the others.

"I think this one is self-explanatory," Ace finished softly.

Marco stared and Ace gently used the sleeve of his haori to wipe the tears away. In that moment, there was nothing Marco wanted more than to kiss Ace. Marco just wanted to throw himself into Ace’s arms and stay there forever. He wanted Ace to keep him warm, both his body and his heart.

“Ace,” Marco whispered. “Kiss me yoi.”

Ace’s eyes widened. “Really?” 

“Really yoi.”

Not one to be told twice, the doll and flowers were dropped as Ace took Marco’s face in his hands and their lips met. It would be considered innocent by others, but for a first kiss, it was beyond amazing. There was no shortage of passion and Marco felt his phoenix fire flare at his feet, mixing with the flames at the Ace’s feet. 

It was exhilarating. 

_ “Is this… love?” _ Marco wondered, his eyes slowly falling closed.  _ “If it is… I don’t want to ever lose it.” _

The fire grew stronger.

“Sirs! My table!”

“-ack!” They pulled away. “Sorry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Sorry this took so long, but my schedule is pretty full. This story comes easily though so I don’t think I’ll have too much trouble finishing. I’m also sorry I skipped the festival but it wasn’t my intention to write it in the first place. I just wanted for you to read the flower scene. I just made them kiss. Now I wonder what I’ll do for date 3 -_-U
> 
> Finding a kimono/yukata for Marco was hard. HARD!!! I just couldn’t find what I wanted for him and eventually settled on the one you saw with the pinwheels. Ace’s wasn’t as hard, his I saw and it clicked; I figured it was a good baseline for him even if the theme didn’t fit winter. Cuz Ace isn’t wintery. I don’t know Izou’s festival kimono cuz this story is about Marco and Ace; it steers from the main theme.
> 
> Ja ne~!

**Author's Note:**

> End.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Wish me luck that I finish this. I have the chapters planned but writing a summary is nothing compared to writing the stories. Not these days when my writing muscles are underused. If it's any consolation; I really want to finish this. I like the idea I have and I think it'll be really cute!
> 
> Plz share your thoughts with me!


End file.
